disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Not to be confused with The Mickey Mouse Club. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is a CGI-animated interactive children's television series that premiered in prime time on Disney Channel on May 5, 2006. The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. Premise Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto star in the series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip and Dale, Willie the Giant, Butch, Figaro, Humphrey the Bear, Salty the Seal, and Mortimer Mouse have made guest appearances. Disney says that each episode has the characters help children "solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." This is similar to shows such as Sesame Street, Pee-Wee's Playhouse, Dora the Explorer and Zoobilee Zoo. The series uses "Disney Junior's common 'whole child' curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Mickey invites viewers to join him at the Mousekadoer, a giant Mickey-head-shaped computer whose main function is to distribute the day's Mousekatools, a collection (usually 3,4, or possibly 5) of objects needed to solve the day's problem, to Mickey. Once the tools have been shown to Mickey on the Mousekadoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Toodles, a small, Mickey-head-shaped flying extension of the Mousekadoer. By calling, "Oh Toodles!" Mickey summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so the viewer can pick which tool Mickey needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Mouskatool", which is a surprise tool represented by a question mark. The Walt Disney Television Animation-produced program was initially announced on March 1, 2005, by Gary Marsh, Executive Vice President, Original Programming and Production, Disney. Mickey and friends previously appeared on television in Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) and House of Mouse (2001–03). The show features two original songs performed by They Might Be Giants, including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Mickey Mouse Club chant ("Meeska Mooska Mickey Mouse!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. They Might Be Giants also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Hot Dog!", which echoes Mickey's first spoken words in the 1929 short The Karnival Kid. This marked the first time that all 6 of the major Disney characters have appeared on television in computer-animated form (except for Donald, who appeared in CG in the Mickey Mouse Works short "Computer-don"). The characters debuted in CG form in 2003 at the Magic Kingdom attraction Mickey's PhilharMagic, then in the 2004 home video Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. However, in this latest incarnation, Mickey's and Minnie's 3D renderings are truer to their original hand-drawn likenesses, in that their ears remain distinct perfect circles regardless of which way their heads are turned. Along with improved animation for the second season, the series is now available in HD on Disney Channel HD. Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse and Martian Mickey (2006–2012) Many episodes featuring Allwine's voice aired years after his death. *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse, Martian Mickey, and Count Mickula (2012–2016) *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Martian Minnie and Quoodles *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Baby Red Bird, and Mommy Red Bird *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Goofbot *Jim Cummings as Pete *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Rob Paulsen as Toodles (when he has a face) *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse *Dee Bradley Baker as Boo-Boo Chicken and Santa Claus *Frank Welker as Figaro, Butch and Mr. Pettibone *Dick Van Dyke as Captain Goof-Beard *Avalon Robbins as Millie Mouse *Grace Kaufman as Melody Mouse *Chloë Grace Moretz as Boodles Series overview Episodes Pilot (2005) #Space Suit - 2005 Season 1 (2006–2007) #Daisy-Bo-Peep - May 5, 2006 #A Surprise for Minnie - May 6, 2006 #Goofy's Bird - May 7, 2006 #Donald's Big Balloon Race - September 8, 2009 (DVD), May 13, 2006 (TV) #Mickey Goes Fishing - May 13, 2006 #Donald and the Beanstalk - September 7, 2010 (DVD), May 20, 2006 (TV) #Donald the Frog Prince - May 27, 2006 #Minnie's Birthday - September 7, 2010 (DVD), June 3, 2006 (TV) #Goofy on Mars - September 7, 2010 (DVD), June 24, 2006 (TV) #Mickey Go Seek - July 8, 2006 #Daisy's Dance - July 22, 2006 #Pluto's Ball - September 7, 2010 (DVD), August 5, 2006 (TV) #Mickey's Treasure Hunt - September 8, 2009 (DVD), August 19, 2006 (TV) #Daisy in the Sky - September 8, 2009 (DVD), September 16, 2006 (TV) #Pluto's Puppy-Sitting Adventure - September 8, 2009 (DVD), September 16, 2006 (TV) #Pluto's Best - September 22, 2006 #Mickey's Treat - October 28, 2006 #Minnie Red Riding Hood - November 4, 2006 #Sleeping Minnie - November 17, 2006 #Mickey Saves Santa - November 14, 2006 (DVD), December 16, 2006 (TV) #Goofy the Great - January 13, 2007 #Mickey's Color Adventure - January 13, 2007 #Goofy's Petting Zoo - February 2, 2007 #Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt - March 20, 2007 #Doctor Daisy, M.D. - May 11, 2007 #Donald's Lost Lion - May 12, 2007 #Donald's Hiccups - July 27, 2007 Season 2 (2008–2010) #Fancy Dancin' Goofy - January 25, 2008 #Goofy the Homemaker - January 26, 2008 #Mickey's Handy Helpers - January 27, 2008 #Goofy Baby - January 28, 2008 #Minnie's Picnic - February 14, 2008 #Goofy in Training - February 18, 2008 #Mickey's Big Band Concert - March 1, 2008 #Goofy's Hat - March 15, 2008 #Donald's Special Delivery - April 12, 2008 #Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival - May 10, 2008 #Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari - June 21, 2008 #Mickey's Camp Out - July 12, 2008 #Daisy's Pet Project - April 26, 2008 #Mickey's Big Job - August 23, 2008 #Mickey's Round Up - August 28, 2008 #Pluto's Bubble Bath - September 6, 2008 #Mickey's Art Show - October 3, 2008 #Mickey's Silly Problem - October 11, 2008 #Mickey's Thanks a Bunch Day - November 8, 2008 #Secret Spy Daisy - November 17, 2008 #Pluto to the Rescue - December 13, 2008 #Sir Goofs-a-Lot - January 10, 2009 #Minnie's Mystery - January 24, 2009 #Mickey's Comet - February 7, 2009 #Clarabelle's Clubhouse Moo-sical - February 21, 2009 #Minnie's Rainbow - March 7, 2009 #Space Captain Donald - March 14, 2009 #The Friendship Team - April 4, 2009 #Mickey's Message from Mars - May 2, 2009 #Pete's Beach Blanket Luau - June 20, 2009 #Donald's Ducks - September 12, 2009 #Goofy's Coconutty Monkey - October 5, 2009 #Choo-Choo Express - October 25, 2009 #Minnie's Bee Story - November 7, 2009 #Pluto's Playmate - November 14, 2009 #Mickey and the Enchanted Egg - November 20, 2009 #Goofy Goes Goofy - November 21, 2009 #Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland - September 8, 2009 (DVD), December 12, 2009 (TV) #Goofy's Super Wish - January 9, 2010 #Mickey's Big Surprise - February 20, 2010 Season 3 (2010–2012) #Goofy's Goofbot - February 27, 2010 #Mickey's Springtime Surprise - March 27, 2010 #Donald of the Desert - May 8, 2010 #Goofy's Magical Mix-Up - June 19, 2010 #Pluto's Dinosaur Romp - July 3, 2010 #Minnie's Pajama Party - August 7, 2010 #Road Rally - September 7, 2010 #Donald the Genie - October 18, 2010 #Daisy's Grasshopper - November 8, 2010 #Mickey's Mousekersize - November 22, 2010 #Mickey's Little Parade - December 20, 2010 #Minnie's Mouseke Calendar - January 3, 2011 #Pluto Lends a Paw - February 14, 2011 #Minnie's Bow-Tique - February 28, 2011 #Super Goof's Super Puzzle - April 10, 2011 #Minnie's Masquerade - April 11, 2011 #Goofy's Giant Adventure - May 9, 2011 #Happy Birthday Toodles - May 22, 2011 #Donald's Clubhouse - June 9, 2011 #Mickey's Show and Tell - June 24, 2011 #Mickey's Fishy Story - July 29, 2011 #Space Adventure - September 12, 2011 #The Go-Getters - September 26, 2011 #Goofy's Gone - October 24, 2011 #Goofy Babysitter - November 7, 2011 #Mickey's Train Station - November 9, 2011 #Pluto's Tale - January 20, 2012 #Goofy's Thinking Cap - March 9, 2012 #Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower - April 2, 2012 #Prince Pete's Catnap - May 4, 2012 #Aye, Aye, Captain Mickey - June 15, 2012 #Donald Hatches an Egg - July 13, 2012 #The Golden Boo-Boo - September 28, 2012 Season 4 (2012–2016 plaster new logo) #Mickey and Donald Have a Farm - November 5, 2012 #Quest for the Crystal Mickey! - March 8, 2013 #Daisy's Pony Tale - April 5, 2013 #Minnie's the Wizard of Dizz - June 11, 2013 (DVD), September 20, 2013 (TV) #Mickey's Farm Fun-Fair! - August 16, 2013 #Super Adventure! - October 18, 2013 #Mickey's Mystery! - November 4, 2013 #Minnie's Pet Salon - November 22, 2013 #Minnie-rella - February 14, 2014 #Mickey's Clubhouse Rocks - April 1, 2014 #Donald Jr. - June 6, 2014 #Sea Captain Mickey - July 18, 2014 #Mickey's Pirate Adventure - October 10, 2014 #Mickey's Happy Mousekeday - November 18, 2014 #Minnie's Winter Bow Show - December 5, 2014 #Around the Clubhouse World - January 19, 2015 (TV), May 20 2014 (DVD) #Mickey's Mousekeball - April 3, 2015 #Donald's Brand New Clubhouse - June 12, 2015 #Mickey's Mousekedoer Adventure - June 26, 2015 #Mickey's Monster Musical - September 8, 2015 (DVD), October 9, 2015 (TV) #Pop Star Minnie! - November 11, 2015 #Chef Goofy on the Go - February 19, 2016 #Oh Toodles - May 6, 2016 #Mickey's Sport-Y-Thon - August 23, 2016 #Martian Minnie’s Tea Party - October 14, 2016 #A Goofy Fairy Tale - November 6, 2016 Short series ''Minnie's Bow-Toons ''Minnie's Bow-Toons is a short-episode continuing series spun off from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, which premiered in the fall of 2011 on the Disney Channel. It usually airs in the daytime Disney Junior programming block for younger audiences. It's based on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Minnie's Bow-Tique" and depicts Minnie Mouse's continuing adventures in business as proprietor of her own store which makes and sells bows for apparel and interior decoration. She interacts with many of the characters seen in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse series. Minnie's Bow-Toons first aired on the November 14, 2011 in the United States and the 18th of November 2011 in the UK. ''Mickey Mousekersize ''Mickey Mousekersize was a series created in wake of the Magic of Healthy Living campaign, which depicts Mickey helping the other members of the Clubhouse exercise. Trivia *For the first season, at the end of every episode, Mickey's catchphrase "See ya real soon!" was said. For the second season onward, Mickey left the show with "Thanks for stopping by." while "See ya real soon!" was used only for special events. *The magic words to summon the clubhouse are "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse!" which is the same phrase said by Mike the Microphone in the House of Mouse episode, Jiminy Cricket. Spin-off A spin-off, Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures, originally Mickey and the Roadster Racers, debuted to the public on January 15, 2017. External links *Official website * *[https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Walt_Disney_Studios/Television/Mickey_Mouse_Clubhouse/ Mickey Mouse Clubhouse] at the Big Cartoon DataBase ar:ميكي ينادي يحيا النادي de:Micky Maus Wunderhaus es:La Casa de Mickey Mouse fr:La Maison de Mickey it:La casa di Topolino nl:Mickey Mouse Clubhuis pt-br:A Casa do Mickey Mouse ru:Клуб Микки Мауса sv:Musses Klubbhus Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Animated television series Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:TV-Y rated shows